The Good Fight
by epiphanies
Summary: According to spoilers, my take on how the finale this year is gonna be. Very sad. Tearable, lol. Huggy. :'(
1. Default Chapter

The Good Fight

  
  


*According to spoiler sources * www.angelicslayer.com or www.spoilerslayer.com*, Willow and Tara are going to get back together only for Warren to accidentally kill Tara. Willow, nothing left for her in the non magic world, resorts to dark magic. She tortures and kills Warren, and that still doesn't satisfy her. Nothing and No one can stop her. Spike goes to Africa a few episodes before to get his chip removed. These are the only spoilers I have, but this is how I hope and think it will turn out. If it does however, I will probably have to delete this story!*

  
  
  
  


"We have to stop her." Dawn said, looking up from her kleenex at the table in the magic shop.

"We can't." Buffy looked down.

"Why can't we?" Anya avoided Xander's eye. Her eyes were also filled with uncried tears for Tara.

"Because we've never battled against somebody like Willow, Anya!" Xander yelled.

"She's just a witch!" Anya yelled back.

"Anya, you don't get it. Ever since I came here....there was the Master. He was bad, yeah. He had minions. But the Master didn't mean much to me. And all he needed to die was a stake through the chest. Angelus and Spike..." Buffy looked down, "They were hard. Partly because Spike was the strongest vampire I've ever battled against. Angelus on the other hand... I had a connection with him because he was my ex. My lover. My first true love. The mayor... he was bad, but we had the entire school on our side. Adam was just a machine. He was practically lame. Glory was the strongest... but she was stupid. That didn't help her. Now Willow....Willow is smart. Willow is powerful. And Willow has power over all of us because she fought with us for six years. She's also close to all of us.... she knows everything there is to know. Our strengths...our weaknesses. Plus she's just suffered loss, which makes her more powerful than she ever was before."

"It will be hard hurting Willow," Anya looked at Xander, "But we have to do it. She's already killed somebody, guys. She's a murderer. Even I'm not a murderer. None of us are. But now Willow is different."

"Is Spike still missing, Buff?" Xander bit his lip as Buffy nodded. She'd found Spike's crypt empty a few days before.

"I say we go get her." Dawn spoke up.

"What makes you think that you're going?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at her sister.

Dawn gave her a similar look, "If I don't, who's going to take care of me? Mr Disappearance, Miss She's Dead Now, or Miss We're Fighting Against?"

"She has a point," sniffed Anya, "Maybe we should just bring her."

"No! Willow knows that Dawn is my weakness!" shouted Buffy, standing up, "Dawn is what I live for. You all know that! I'm not risking my sister's life to stop somebody that I love!"

"She doesn't love you, Buffy. Willow doesn't love anybody anymore." Xander wiped a tear that was forming in my eye, "She was my best friend all my life, Buff. But she's gone. She's only replaced by somebody who looks just like her. She's not our sweet Willow anymore, Buffy."

"I know," Buffy cried, tears starting to stream freely down her face, "But we can't stop her! We can't stop her unless we kill her, and I am NOT KILLING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Okay then. We'll just let your best friend kill us." Anya said snarkily, and Buffy had her up against the wall before anyone react.

"You don't get it, Anya. You just don't get it. I'd rather die than kill my best friend. She may be a witch, but she's mortal. That would make us as bad as her. Murderers."

"Buffy, let her go!" Xander pushed Buffy off of his ex fiancee and glared at her, "Don't touch her. It's not her fault."

"It's not mine either, Xander! It's nobody's fault that Willow has gone insane. Tara is dead because of the person that Willow murdered for it! Warren could have gone to jail! He could have suffered! But she killed him! My best friend is a killer, Xander!"

"She's my best friend too, Buffy!" he shouted.

"Hey! She's nobody's best friend, okay? She's not herself anymore. She's not Willow." Dawn glared at the scene, "And there isn't much we can do."

"All we can do to stop her is kill her." Anya persisted, earning a glare from everybody in the room.

"Or..." Buffy leaned against the counter, looking pensive, "We can talk to her. Talk her into herself again. We can keep her sort of locked up...away from magic and all that."

"Tara was the only reason she stayed herself, Buffy." Xander said hopelessly, "There is no way we can just go up and say 'Hey Will. Your girlfriend is dead. Wanna start hanging out again on the condition that you don't freak out every once in a while enough to blow our brains out'."

"No....but I could try."

"No. Buffy, it's crazy."

"And so is she. Crazy vs Crazy is usually understanding."

"We might as well try," Dawn put a hand on her sister's arm, and Buffy smiled at her.

"We can try. If we didn't...what kind of friends would we be?" Xander went to the weaponchest, and everybody started getting ready.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Buffy took a deep breath. They were in the outskirts of town, standing outside an abandoned farmhouse with sand surrounding it.

"Willow." she called out, and the door slammed open.

She made eye contact with the gang, all of whom were standing about fifty feet behind her.

They looked terrified.

The door shadowed, and Willow appeared. Her black eyes gleaming in the darkness, she swept forward.

"I thought I told you to back off." she hissed when she stood fifteen feet away from Buffy.

"I thought I told you that I loved you." Buffy said simply.

Willow raised a finger, and Buffy was sent flying backwards.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Willow continued, "And to keep away."

"I thought you'd realized by now that I don't take orders from anybody." Buffy walked up, swinging her hips. She clenched the dagger that lay hidden in her duster pocket.

"Keep your metal and your swords to yourself." Willow's eyes gleamed as Buffy's duster was ripped off of her body and reduced to dust.

"Willow," Buffy started, but stopped at the sight that greeted her eyes.

There was a small, thin, male frame approaching Willow from behind. A frame that wore a black-

A white hand grabbed Willow from the throat. The light from Willow's eyes gave off a gleam that showed the cheekbones and fellow gleaming eyes of-

Spike.

In game face.

"Red, what do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

"Spike! What are you doing?" Buffy shouted frantically. He didn't know about Willow's newly found evilness.

"Back off, Slayer." he called, then looked at Willow again. "What do you think you're doing? These people are supposedly your friends."

"I don't have friends." Willow snapped.

"Yes you do. Why do you think these fine people are here? To kill you?" Spike rubbed his fangs against her neck, which made her shiver.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you, Spike?"

"Actually, that is what you're not supposed to be so I can show you that you should be."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I recently went on a little trip..." Spike smiled nastily, "To get the chip removed."

"So you can bite now?" Willow said, with hardly a trace of fear in her voice.

"I sure can."

"You can?" Buffy walked up to the whispering two.

"I can."

"So now I have to worry about two people?"

"No. You have to worry about Red here, though."

"I already had to worry about her." Buffy looked Willow in the face. Spike was holding her hands down, so she couldn't cast any spells.

"Will, I miss you." Buffy whispered, tracing a finger down her best friend's face.

"Don't touch me." Willow hissed, and Buffy smiled.

"That's one thing that has changed about you Will. You were always so huggy."

"I was an idiot."

"Willow.....you do know that you're my big bad this year right?"

"Your point?"

"Don't you want to fight our big bad this year? It's tradition, Willow."

"F*ck tradition."

"Willow!" Buffy looked shocked, then sighed, "I guess I'm just going to have to accept that you're different now."

"I guess so." Willow narrowed her eyes.

"You know that I have to kill you if you kill anyone else, Willow."

"You can't kill me."

"Can't I?"

"You won't. It'll kill you."

"No it won't. I don't even know you."

"No. You're right. You don't. So," Willow's eyes glinted with malice, " kill me."

"I can't."

"Why? You killed Angel."

"It's harder now. I killed Angel...I loved him. With all my heart. With everything I had. He was my first, true love...my lover. But my enemy. But Willow.....it's harder. I was always told that boyfriends will come and go, but friends are forever. And Will, you're my best friend."

"No I'm not."

Buffy surveyed her old friend with sad eyes, "You really do hate me, don't you?"

"Hate means nothing. Love means nothing. Nothing means anything. The only thing that matters is power. If you let anything else get to you, you're dead."

"Willow.... I love you."

"Love means nothing."

"I hate how you are acting like a robot, like you don't care."

"Hate means nothing. Nothing affects me."

"If I let you kill me...would you?"

"If you keep on annoying me I might."

"Oh. So annoyance means something to you? Tell me, what did you feel when Warren killed Tara in cold blood?" Buffy's eyes were filled with determined tears.

"I felt surging....seething.....hate. Pain. Meaninglessness. That's when I realized what an idiot I was."

"For what? Living?"

"Loving."

"For letting yourself love?"

"For letting myself feel anything. Feelings are just something that will kill you slowly."

"Killing other people is killing you faster."

"Good."

"Willow...you're a murderer."

"Your point?"

"I thought we were always on the same side. But you were smarter than me. Why is it that I have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Try and get you to come back to us. Willow...why did you stay friends with us for so long."

"Because of my idiocy."

"You told me in senior year that you weren't going to count on any other career...and that you were going to stay in Sunnydale because we were your friends. Because your friends and family were here. And because it was a good fight, and you wanted to be fighting it because it made you feel alive, made you feel important and wonderful inside. About yourself."

"Feelings are worthless."

"Then kill me. Kill me and see if you feel anything, Willow."

"I won't. There is no point."

"Will you keep on killing people, Willow?"

"If I have the need."

Buffy couldn't control the floods anymore. She let out a sob, and fell to her knees.

"Let me go, Willow. Send me back to heaven. Please."

She looked up in time to see a flash of guilt in the witch's eyes, but it was gone before Buffy could say anything more.

Willow elbowed Spike in the ribs, and grabbed Buffy around the neck.

"How dare you make me feel guilty!" she growled, and Buffy's mouth opened.

"I made you feel guilty?"

"For hardly a second." Willow seethed.

"Willow...I made you feel." Buffy looked at her friend with hope, "Please Willow, stay with me. Stay with us. We need you. We can help you. You've sought your vengeance. Please, Willow. We love you. We need you. You mean too much to us for you to just desert us. We need you, Wills." Buffy cried, and Willow's eyes slowly faded back to blue.

"Buffy?" Willow looked at her best friend tearfully, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We've missed you, Wills." Buffy cried into her best friend's shoulder, and Willow just sobbed.

Buffy looked at Spike, who was standing up and rubbing his shoulder.

She bit her lip.

"Thank you." she whispered, and he smiled.

"No problem." he mouthed back, and motioned that he was going to see to the others.

She smiled, and pulled away from Willow's embrace.

" Let's go home." Willow sniffed, and Buffy linked arms with her.

"Yeah," she watched as Spike pushed the others into the old Winnebago that he'd kept in safe keeping, "Let's go home."

  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  


*A/N:I think I need a hug! I hope it ends up like that. But it probably won't. Lol. I thought it was kinda tearjerking, right? :')*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Author's Notes!!!

Author's Notes!!!!

  
  


GreenGirl47

  
  


Thanks, I hope it ends somewhat like this. Lol. Except with some major S/B hot action. Lol! I think we're on the same wavelength, hun! Lmao!!!!

  
  


SilverEpiphany

  
  


Thanks so much! Did it really make you cry, or are you just trying to make me feel good/bad? Lmao!

  
  


L.E. Lamkin

  
  


I don't think you're being mean! I think you're great! It's rare that you'll find an author that will tell an honest opinion with some thought to show! Usually it's just flames or loves, either way it's extreme. To hear the truth from somebody who sounds like they've put a lot of thought into things, it makes me feel human. Cause when you always get reviews that say how wonderful you are, your head tends to get big and you start feeling like what everyone says is true. I'm glad you're honest and I hope you keep reviewing my stories! :)


End file.
